1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to umbrellas and, more particularly, to an umbrella having a reflective umbrella shaft comprising batteries for powering a plurality of illuminating tubes surrounding the shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
No one can doubt the effectiveness umbrellas have for keeping persons walking in the rain dry. Because umbrellas have proven to be extremely effective over the years, minimal changes have been made to their simple design. Although umbrellas do well keeping persons dry, they do nothing to enhance a person's safety when they are used in dark, rainy conditions. In fact, black and dark colored umbrellas may actually reduce a person's safety by making him or her less visible to approaching motorists. Reduced visibility, coupled with decreased stopping distances, often results in a greater likelihood of these persons being hit, injured or even killed by passing automobiles.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,451 to Tsuan-Zong and U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,585 to Wilson both teach a lamp device atop an umbrella. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,385 to Penella, U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,471 to Campbell and U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,537 to Finkel all teach an illuminated umbrella. U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,836 to Campbell discloses an umbrella having an illuminated stick. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,468 to R. Cole discloses an umbrella having a reflective strip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,602 to Lansing describes an umbrella lamp. And, U.S. Pat. No. D353,041 to Stenberg shows a design for a combination umbrella and light.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means that affords persons carrying umbrellas improved visibility and increased safety when weather and lighting conditions are poor.